Tori told me to get you a dog
by fanfictionadict1313
Summary: This story is my version of the ending to 'Jade dumps Beck' what if it really was Beck in the RV and not his dad, will Beck still forgive Jade, Summary sucks but the story is good please just read? BADE!


**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious **

**So this story takes place during the episode 'Jade dumps Beck' and instead of beck's dad being in the RV when Jade and Tori put the dog in, it actually is Beck, so the part where beck comes over won't actually happen but everything else before that will be just like what happened in the episode **

* * *

**Jade's P.O.V**

I had already checked and Beck was sleeping so I was about to take the dog off of Tori

"oh, wait he has a runny nose" she takes a tissue from her pocket "blow" Tori coos to the dog as she puts a tissue to the dogs nose

I roll my eyes, is she stupid? "Dogs don't know how to blow their nose" i snap

Then I hear a noise of, the dog blowing its nose? I was genuinely shocked while Tori smirked up at me

I shook it off "okay, give me the dog" i said as I took the dog off of Tori and opened Beck's RV door open and let the dog in "okay, go in, go lick Beck's face, good boy" i said as I let the dog in and shut the door

I sighed and turned to face Tori "okay, if this let's Beck like me again, I owe you big time"

"you already owe me big time" she says putting emphasis on the word already

I opened my mouth to say something but I was interrupted by shouting coming from inside the RV as it started to shake

"What's going on?" Tori asked

"i-i don't know" i was really scared, why is the dog bugging out like that? Is beck okay? Was the dog hurting him?

"beck! Beck!" i screamed as I ran to the window over the other side and started hitting the window "are you okay?" stupid question right?, but I didn't know what else to say

"does he sound okay!?" Tori says as she stands at the other window

More screaming came from inside the RV and a pair of hands came to the window that I was standing at I screamed and I was really started to panic now

"this is horrible!" i shouted to Tori

"i know!" she shouted back

"now he's never going to take me back!"

Tori looked at me half disgusted and half confused "that is not the key issue right now!" she shouts

"what are we going to do!?" I screamed

Tori never answered and screamed as the dogs paws started scratching the window she was standing at

"Tori! Phone the ambulance!" i scream to her

"okay!" she screams back and gets out her phone and phones the ambulance

"move out the way" i said as I put my bag down and walked over to the door and Tori walked over to where I was standing

I quickly opened the door and the dog ran out and ran away and I ran inside the RV and saw Beck trying to keep himself from falling and with lots of cuts all over him

"beck..." I said softly

"t-that was a b-big dog" he said as he sways back and forward a bit and eventually falling backwards, i lunged forward and caught him before he could get to the ground

"beck, I'm sorry" i whispered as I moved his hair away from his head and kissing one of his many cuts

Tori then walked in "the ambulance is here" she said

I nodded a little as the doctors and nurses came in, taking Beck from me and putting him on a Gurney and wheeled him away into the back of the ambulance, Tori was already out from the RV and I was still sitting on the floor

So i stood up and walked out the RV and closed the door slowly and leaned my head on the door, closing my eyes

"jade, i'm sure beck's going to be okay..." she tried to comfort me as she came over behind me and put a hand on my back

_Tried to comfort me_

It didn't work

I shoved her hand off of me and turned around and walked towards my car "this is all your fault vega!"

"what?, how is this my fault?"

"Because you told me to get him a dog!"

"so?"

"so..you told me to get him a dog and it attacked him and now he's covered in scratches and now he's in hospital!" i shout tears forming in my eyes

"jade" she says calmly "the nurse who put beck in the ambulance said he was going to be fine" i don't say anything and just let some of the tears in my eyes fall down my cheek "and if you want, we can go see him"

I nodded a little "yeah, yeah okay" i wiped away the tears on my cheek and opened the door to my car and looked over to Tori "you coming?" I asked her and she nodded as I got in the car and so did she

The car ride to the hospital was very quiet and awkward and tense

I was glad when we got there I got out my car and walked in and to the front desk Tori following close behind

"hello, how can I help you?" the nurse at the front desk asked

"You can help me by re winding time and stopping me from putting the dog in his RV or you could stop me from getting the dog in the first place or even stop me from dumping Beck in the first place" i say really just thinking aloud

"excuse me?" the nurse asked

Tori stood forward "What she means is we're looking for Beck Oliver"

"oh right, he's in room 14a, if you walk straight down the corridor you can't miss it" she smiles

"okay, thank you" Tori smiles as she turned around to notice I'm already running towards Beck's Room "Jade, wait!"

She ran after me and got to me as I stopped outside Beck's room and I was looking in to the window at beck's room and I saw Beck sitting up with his head leaned back looking up to the ceiling so I didn't see either me or Tori standing at the window

"i-i really want him back Tori but he hates me now" I whisper

"no he doesn't Jade, go in and talk to him.."

I stood outside his door and put my hand on it ready to open it, i took a deep breath and pushed the door open and walked in "Tori told me to get you a dog" i say making Beck's head shoot up

"dude.." Tori said

I walked over to stand next to Beck's side "okay, it was kind of my idea but I-I didn't think the dog would bug out like that, I-I just wanted you to have a dog because I know you talked about getting one ever since I met you and I thought that maybe-"

I was cut off by Beck standing up and kissing me and I kissed back and eventually Beck pulled away and held my wrists "you love me again.." I say

"who said I stopped?" beck smiles a little

"awwww" Tori says from behind us

I turn around to look at her and beck looks at her too

"I ruined the moment..." Tori says

"it's cool and I really do owe you" Tori nods a little and I turn around and kiss Beck again

i could feel Tori behind us feeling quite awkward but I just kept kissing Beck

"hey, um" Tori coughs a little "it's getting kinda late so I was wondering if maybe you could drive me home"

I stop kissing Beck and turn around "it's not that far a walk"

Tori looked genuinely offended

I turned around to kiss beck again

Tori walks away out the door and then comes back into the room "try not to swallow each other" she says as she walks away again

* * *

**That's it! Hope it wasn't bad, please, don't hate me**?


End file.
